The Czech A.O. no. 228 038 describes the method of production of tissue preparation from vegetable or animal tissue through extraction of these tissues with ethanol. The tissue is subjected to ethanol in multi-stage manner over the range of 3 to 100 days in the temperature range from 10 to 100 degrees Celsius (° C.), preferably from 70 to 85° C. The extract is then concentrated to 5 to 50% of the original volume, and is precipitated with ether or another solvent. The precipitate is washed with ether, dried, and the dried precipitate is dissolved.
The invention has the advantage of using the obtained preparation to treat and regenerate cells in living organisms. The extraction process is performed through extraction with the extraction solvent.
The extraction conducted in this way has the disadvantage of placing the extracted substance outside of the boiler, which results in greater energy loss, impacting negatively on the extraction process as it reduces its temperature. Another disadvantage is the presence of oxidizing atmosphere during this extraction, impacting negatively on the chemical stability of the extract. Still another disadvantage of this invention is the low selectivity of the one-step etheric preparation, i.e. that the undesirable substances in the precipitate are physically inaccessible for the action of ether. The precipitate is formed by a compact oily phase. There is a procedure described in the invention consisting in the precipitate containing the active substances being cleared of the undesirable phospholipid substances through another addition of ether, making it relatively difficult for an emulsion to form, i.e. for the micro particles of the precipitate to hold back phospholipids. It is thus clear that the purification of the precipitate from phospholipids is difficult, there is no quantitative removal of phospholipids from the precipitate, but the phospholipids are removed only partially. Moreover, this method requires, after the etheric preparation of the thickened ethanol extract of the blood fermentation product, a drying step for the ether to be removed. There is thus certain risk of explosion, and of ether escaping in the surrounding atmosphere so that possible contamination of the environment cannot be ruled out. The evaporation residue without ether becomes susceptible to microbial contamination, and is also exposed to oxidizing atmosphere so that there can be uncontrollable cleavage of the evaporation residue through the action of oxygen.
The Czech Patent no. 279 147 describes a method of biotechnological production of a product, stimulating the immunity of organisms, through extraction from animal matter. Freshly acquired animal blood matter is subjected to enzymatic cleavage in 2 phases. First, at temperatures in the range of 80-85° C. for 3 hours, and then, in the second phase, in the temperature range 70-75° C. for 48 hours. The obtained matter is then dried at 75-80° C. and at maximum humidity of 35% for 120-160 hours, and then disintegrated to granules sized 500 μm. After this, extraction flotation is carried out in blood matter uplift through circulation of the extracting agent formed by aliphatic alcohols with up to 4 atoms, with maximum water content of up to 5%, under simultaneous heating to 50-55° C. Permanent contact of the extracted medium with the extracting agent is ensured through keeping e.g. the disintegrated fermentation product in the uplift. Using precipitation, lipidic parts are removed from the extract obtained in this way. Standardization of the final product is accomplished through modification of active substances in aqueous solution only, and the microbiological stability of the final product is not solved.
The advantage of this invention consists in its low energy intensity in the field of ethanol extraction as there is significant separation of the condensation heat of the extraction solvent from the process. The controlled fermentation is obviously associated with higher production of active substances compared to the previous invention.
This invention has the disadvantage that the extraction process is performed with maceration method during which there is no precipitation of the extracted blood salts in the heating register but pass through the entire technological process up to the final product. Undesirable blood salts are not eliminated because of the low extract concentration used which results from using a high surplus of the extraction solvent—ethanol with respect to the extracted substance—fermented blood. The patent solves this negative aspect through the application of a cooling process that is, however, not sufficiently effective regarding the removal of undesirable blood salts. This is a short process at low temperature so that one can anticipate that the process of separation of undesirable substances occurs with low efficiency. Moreover, after etheric preparation, the precipitate is dissolved in distilled water so that there are a total of three solvents present, ethanol in traces, diethyl ether in significant amount, and distilled water that as the dominant solvent. After subsequent vacuum evaporation of ether, possibly also of ethanol, a predominantly aqueous solution forms that is susceptible to microbial development. In this case as well, the one-step etheric preparation is insufficient in the sense of obtaining pure final product. Another disadvantage is to be seen in the fact that the fermentation in the second phase takes relatively long time, about 48 hours at temperatures of 70-75° C., which impacts significantly on the economics of the fermentation process. The separation of blood fermentation product to particles of up to 0.5 mm in size is necessary for the subsequent extraction process, carried out through maceration in the uplift. The final product exhibits visibly crystalline structure, as a result of the manufacturing procedure according to this invention, as a result of the undesirably high content of blood salts.
A disadvantage shared by both aforesaid inventions that are both based on bovine ferment, is the presence of undesirable substances that dilute the concentration of the active substance, and some of them can possibly be subject to oxidation or to rancidity of the final product.